Sleeping Butterfly
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sasori berkunjung ke museum lukisan. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang sayap kupu-kupu keluar dari lukisan tersebut, memunculkan seorang gadis berparas cantik mengenakan gaun warna putih. Sasori terkejut pada kedatangan gadis itu. Detik demi detik di museum akhirnya dia menghilang kemudian memunculkan sosok gadis nyata. For ALM II. Arts theme. #49


**Summary: **Sasori berkunjung ke museum lukisan. Dia datang bersama teman-teman lainnya termasuk Deidara, sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang sayap kupu-kupu keluar dari lukisan tersebut, memunculkan seorang gadis berparas cantik mengenakan gaun warna putih. Sasori terkejut pada kedatangan gadis itu. Detik demi detik di museum dan akhirnya dia menghilang kemudian memunculkan sosok gadis nyata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Butterfly**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **For **A Lifetime of Memories II **event untuk tema _Arts_**. **Deskripsi seadanya. Cerita pendek. Alurnya kecepetan dan agak tidak jelas.

**.o.O.o.**

Waktu berkunjung di gedung bernama museum telah tiba pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Anak-anak mahasiswa seni demi mengejar mata kuliah dari dosen yaitu mendapatkan inspirasi seni lewat objek yang ada di lukisan unik di museum milik keluarga Hyuuga. Museum ini pernah didatangi oleh beberapa pelukis terkenal termasuk anak pemilik museum dan calon suaminya. Mereka berencana mengisi waktu luang sekaligus mencari hal-hal menarik buat tugas mata kuliah mereka.

Ada dua pemuda, mereka adalah Akasuna Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka sahabat karib. Dari SD sampai sekarang. Deidara punya pacar sedangkan Sasori belum karena anak ini terlalu fokus dalam mata kuliah daripada berpacaran. Cinta monyet tidak ada apalagi ada yang suka padanya. Sasori menutupi wajah manisnya dari para kalangan perempuan yang berniat melahapnya. Kacamatanya setebal dua inchi. Tidak tebal amat, tapi bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya super duper manis. Mereka adalah mahasiswa seni sedang mengadakan penelitian mencari objek.

Mereka telah berada di dalam museum. Museum itu sangat unik. Penuh pajangan lukisan super unik. Ada lukisan milik Hyuuga Hinata. Ada juga milik Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pemenang ajang penghargaan lukisan terbaik seantaro Konoha.

Sasori mengagumi kedua orang tersebut. Mereka terkenal dan mampu membayangkan prakarsa seni luar biasa. Lukisan mereka itu betul-betul nyata. Yang melihatnya pasti beruntung setengah mati walaupun banyak tidak percaya pada kenyataan tersebut.

* * *

Di sinilah Sasori, berdiri di ruangan cantik dipenuhi warna _soft pink_. Dinding-dinding diwarnai merah muda. Serasa seperti di tengah-tengah hamparan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Sasori berjalan pelan, lalu meneliti lukisan apa saja yang cocok buat temanya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang sayap bayangan cantik keluar dari lukisan di ujung sana. Sasori tidak melihatnya karena membelakangi lukisan tersebut. Muncullah sesosok gadis dengan gaun berkibaran di atas lututnya. Kedua kaki telanjang, tapi menampilkan kaki jenjang dan berkulit halus yang berwarna putih krim. Wajahnya manis dan cantik. Kelopak mata berwarna hijau terpampang anggun.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki menuju Sasori seperti menari di atas awan. Langkahnya ringan. Saat gadis itu berada di depan Sasori dengan cara melompat dan mendarat sempurna, Sasori kaget dan mundur dan akhirnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Gadis bersurai merah pendek mendekati Sasori, tapi Sasori terlanjur mundur lagi. Gadis itu berlutut dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku apabila aku menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku."

"Ka-kamu si-siapa?" tanya Sasori bingung, kaget, dan heran melihat gadis cantik berlutut di depannya.

"Aku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menunjuk dirinya. "Namaku Sakura. Aku dari lukisan sana." Sakura menunjuk lukisan ujung sana yang tidak ada orangnya. Sasori yakin ada sosok makhluk bersayap putih seperti kupu-kupu tertidur di sana. Tidak mungkin kupu-kupu itu berubah jadi gadis cantik ini. "Kamu tidak percaya, ya?"

Sasori berdiri merapikan kemeja yang kusut. Dia juga lihat gadis itu berdiri, menyilangkan tangan di belakang punggung. Sasori menatap dari bawah ke atas. Tidak ada transparan. "Oke. Aku percaya. Tapi, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

"Boleh saja." Sakura tersenyum menyerahkan tangan agar dipegang Sasori. Sasori menyentuhnya. Benar. Bisa disentuh. Hangat dan tentram. Sakura tersenyum. Sakura melihat dokumen-dokumen penting di map warna merah. "itu apa?"

"Apa?" Sasori kaget pada ucapan Sakura tertuju pada map merahnya. "Oh... Ini untuk tugas kuliah. Aku sedang cari inspirasi buat tugasku dari dosen."

"Apa boleh aku bantu?" tawar Sakura. "Jadikan aku objeknya."

Sasori awalnya tidak mau. Tapi, karena Sakura memaksa membawanya ke sebuah lukisan ujung sana. Sakura mendudukkan Sasori di kursi dekat lukisan tersebut. Sakura sekarang berdiri di hadapan lukisan miliknya. Dia pun menceritakan siapa pembuatnya. "Ini adalah lukisanku. Aku adalah seekor kupu-kupu di taman unik ini. Yang melukisku adalah seorang gadis manis selalu terdiam di rumahnya. Mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kupu-kupu putih manis di pohon Sakura adalah objeknya, sedangkan imajinasi berupa sepertiku."

"Maksudnya, kamu berubah jadi manusia karena pembuatmu membayangkan seperti dirinya. Begitu?" tanya Sasori menjelaskan apa artinya. Sakura mengangguk. Sasori paham kemudian mengeluarkan map. Dia menulis apa yang diceritakan Sakura.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa keluar dari museum ini. Aku adalah lukisan ini. Aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh. Kata pemilikku, aku bisa menemukan cinta sejati apabila dia masuk ke ruangan ini. Ini dikhususkan buat pemilikku. Sedangkan dua pelukis lainnya, mereka punya tema masing-masing," ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menari-nari. Dia terus menari dan akhirnya melayang ke angkasa. Mendarat tepat di samping Sasori.

"Hm... Begitu, ya." Sasori teringat pada sahabatnya untuk pulang dan menunggu di kantin. Dia angkat lengan dan melihat arloji dipasang di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas hampir sepuluh menit lagi jam dua belas tepat. "Astaga, sudah jam segini. Deidara menungguku."

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sakura memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Dilirik mata ke arloji Sasori. Kedua bola mata melebar hampir lepas dari rongganya. Dia buru-buru berdiri. "Jam dua belas tepat aku harus kembali ke lukisan."

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Sasori heran dan kecewa. Dia ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan gadis di sebelahnya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Kita Cuma bisa bertemu sekali, Sasori. Cuma hari ini. Suatu saat kamu bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya imajinasi." Sakura maju selangkah, mengambil kacamata Sasori tebal dua inchi tersebut dan membuangnya. Sasori kaget. "Kamu tidak buta, 'kan? Sekali-sekali lihatlah sekelilingmu dan carilah diriku yang nyata."

**TENG TENG TENG!**

Sinar muncul di tubuh gadis yang bernama Sakura ini. Sepasang sayap putih seperti kupu-kupu keluar dari punggungnya. Dia melayang. Sebelum melayang, dia mencium pipi Sasori. "Anggap itu salam dariku." Sakura menutup kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya menghilang dan kembali masuk ke lukisan tersebut. Seekor kupu-kupu kembali tidur di sangkarnya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sakura," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta kepadamu, Akasuna Sasori." Sasori terpaku pada suara dikenalnya. Itu tidak mungkin hantu, 'kan? Tadi Sakura masuk ke lukisan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Sakura berada di belakang. Tanpa takut-takut dan penasaran juga merindukan baru beberapa detik yang lalu, Sasori berputar badan. Di sana sosok gadis tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa kamu Sakura?"

"Yup! Aku Sakura. Pembuat lukisan _Sleeping Butterfly_ di belakangmu itu, Sasori. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu, kamu melihatnya. Waktu ini pun kamu melihatku berdiri di sini. Apa kamu percaya?" tanya Sakura mendekati Sasori. Sepasang senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Dia menjulurkan tangan seperti dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kalau tidak percaya, kamu bisa menyentuhku."

Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura untuk bisa memeluknya. Wajahnya gembira. "Walaupun tidak kusentuh, aku tahu kamu nyata!"

Sakura balas memeluk. Senyum disungging di bibir ranumnya.

Mereka berpelukan di ruangan bertemakan pohon Sakura. Seperti nyata, dinding-dinding bergambarkan pohon Sakura bergerak sesuai mata angin. Sekitar keduanya memunculkan suasana hangat dan indah. Lukisan-lukisan tadi yang tidak bergerak akhirnya bergerak. Kupu-kupu muncul. Lukisan _Sleeping Butterfly_ muncul menggambarkan kupu-kupu sayap putih. Karya-karya Sakura sungguh luar biasa. Tidak heran tidak ada yang tahu namanya.

Sasori melepaskan pelukan dan mengecup bibir Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat manis, tapi menurut Sakura itu terlihat ganteng. "Aku tahu ini adalah awal mula kisah cinta kita berdua."

"Iya!"

Kupu-kupu bertebangan. Sasori dan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya melihat kupu-kupu manis tersebut. Mereka gembira. Sasori menawarkan tangan mengajak Sakura menari. Sakura menurutinya. Mereka menari dan melayang sampai museum itu tutup.

Sedangkan Deidara yang menunggu di kantin museum kecewa pada sahabatnya. Tapi, itu berangsur-angsur hilang karena pacarnya telah datang menjemputnya. Sungguh membahagiakan, bukan?

**End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Agak jelaskah? Saya sekedar membayangkan lukisan bergerak. Kalau ada yang mirip, saya minta maaf. Saya belum baca karya-karya teman lainnya karena kesibukan kerja saya. Hehe...

Ini buat ALM II dengan tema Arts. Saya baru membuatnya, semoga menyenangkan kalian semua. ^^ Maaf jika minim deskripsi. Terima kasih sudah baca, ya

Sunny Blue February

**Date:** Makassar, 09 April 2013


End file.
